quotesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Quotes By Kurt Kawohl/@comment-72.211.200.231-20161122002224
The Pithiness Of Life (By A Transcendologist) The pithiness of my life engulfs my senses Words project within my spirit that seem to speak The relenting of the mind, it dominates the all. My “I” absolved within its hold. Am I the I that lives within this life, am I the spirit there within? The conscience troubles my understanding Am I still the I, or is the I my transcendation? My spirit I beseech thee, where does this journey end? “I am spirit, I now control this voyage”. “Let meditation absolve the bonds within”, I am told I now freely go where I must go. The peaceful flight, the brilliant light, I am now there. The puzzlement of it all is now upon me I am here I am there; I am everywhere. A part of me is within, the beauty beyond belief. The peace was my calm relief. The interactions of the all; most questions disappear; Though one part of me is like a child The spirit seeks answers. How can this be? Are you the deity of whom my father preached? Who is the you? Who is the I? I see it now. I am a part of time. A apart of God, the Great Spirit of all past. I am within, tapping the mind of creation. A fleeting thought appears; am I still the I part of my psyche? Only for this small moment, I comprehend. Now my psyche is overwhelmed with anticipation The spirit, the mind is one of understanding Love washes over me like a tide, I go back to my beginning. A child is born in the Baltic, I see it now, it is I Within three periods, three revolutions around the sun The mother with her child must flee oppression. The father must remain to serve the cause The second great war brings chaos like never before. Refuge is now in the land where the confusion began. A prisoner of war and five more periods pass, The father is again united with his loved ones. The family seeks then in the New World, a new beginning, In the promised land promises fall short, Life again is a struggle, twelve more periods pass, Then pneumonia sets in. The pain of breathing, the body almost succumbs. It becomes a trial of survival; am I to die? How well I remember, to God I did pray If my life is to end, can I be with you? I studied the scriptures; I read them to end. Suddenly I, my spirit its first journey did take. The glee, the adulation; I felt it all; A union with God. But am I alive or has my spirit transcended? The answers seem clear though not quite comprehended. I look for a master, yet none do I see. I feel the ecstasy of God; I am within A gathering of souls. There, Jesus I now see. Moses, Abraham and Jacob, I know you all, I read of you. And many more thereof, how can this be? Be at peace my child, unison of thought I could feel This is not yet your destiny, but soon, Only then, when your mission is done. I am back now at peace in my bed, my body heals quickly Soon I forget. Was this but a dream? A dream I eventually did think As the years passed, I continued my life. I am in my youth now, 18 periods since birth I had dragons to slay, to conquer with mirth. The armed services I then did join, to see Germany again And to my surprise, an angel I met, a beautiful girl full of joy. She stole my heart; she made me whole. Could this be love, I wondered? Should I let my spirit bond with this creature of beauty Should I ask her to share my joys, my pains, my life? As love transcends our spirits unite. Our souls are like one. She is now my wife. As I reminisce now 50 years later, I wonder Was it fate that brought us together? I look at my two daughters, their families, their children. I have proof that miracles really do happen When our choices are right and then I am reminded Of the love that has held us together every day and night. But then I look back and wonder Has the pithiness of my life Had the effect that was delegated to me? Your work is not yet done, my spirit, the I is again reminded. Two more times within a short span My spirit has again transcended the realm of time. Into another dimension, the spiritual, the unity of souls The progressive intelligence that inspires all Those who seek guidance for the betterment of man. My spirit is shown the beginning, the beginning of man But who is before man, how did God, this unity begin? Come with me my son and you will see. The beginning of God was many, many eons ago, Travel with me to the start of time To the beginning of the universe and where life began That life form seems foreign, yet it is full of love A rationality there from sprang then two, then more The unity of spirit upon their demise began. Now we will go back to your world, the start of man. In the distance I see a speck, like a kernel of sand Is that my land, my earth amongst the vast expanse? Yes, this is where your kind has fought over me And killed its kind. Come I will show you, There is your Adam and your Eve There also is Abraham, the leader of men His wife and his children and the strife that began When he talked about his God It was the interaction of his spirit with ours That puzzled his mind He began to pray and worship and his missions began. This guidance, though sometimes it has produced pain, Has served man well. Man needed a God to rely on To know that his life is not in vain. Then there was Moses, Jesus, and Mohammed, My messengers who inspired their people To lift their spirits when life seems bleak. Often during the physical lives of my messengers The viciousness of man came out of a need for survival, But if their spirit remained clean their soul is now a part of us. The Crusades came, the killings, the enslavement They said that it was logical and rational That God was like a king, a ruler, a dominator. Who needed man’s worship and obedience They built churches, temples and mosques This was not God’s making, it is the want of man. The tragedies of late have burdened your soul With an attempt to find answers. We, the unity can guide and suggest, but it is up to you To change the destiny of man. Man desires to fight but eventually this too will end. So complete your mission the best that you can. Dear God I am but a simple man, I am not well learned. I have many shortcomings. Who will listen? Fret not and do your best, this is all I ask. Now go forth and perform your task. Whimper not, stand proud and tall And you will be rewarded with the union of your soul Again I am reminded of the pithiness of man. How I wish that I had more time To live it again.